You're Mine
by itsyorukun44
Summary: A dominating love story. What else is there to say :D Link and Ganondorf


Your Mine

Pairing: Link/Ganondorf

Rating: M or XX

Link struggled to breathe as his body was being tortured by the malevolent man. His hands and arms were captivated by oppressive chains. His body was on fire from the lashes of the whip and his eyes watered from the cuts from the dagger. Link was breathing in gasps as he tried to break free from the chains. Ganondorf stood there as he whipped fear in the Hyrulian. Link moaned as he felt hot wax drip on his bare chest. His nipples were erect in the heat of this darkened room. Link couldn't even protest to the torture.

His breath was drawn out and Ganondorf loved every moment of this. "Cat got ya tongue" Ganondorf said as he bit Link's neck. "Damn………" Link cursed softly. Ganondorf smiled at the curse. Link rattled the chains trying to break free from this pleasurable pain but was stuck in the still of the night. Link could barely see from his watery eyes as Ganondorf, ripped a hole in Link's underwear and began to probe Link's ass with a 14 inch vibrator. He didn't even lube Link up, just stuck the vibrator up there. Link screamed in tremendous pain Ganondorf just smiled with satanic lust in his eyes.

Link moaned as Ganondorf set the vibrator up to high. The intense vibrations fractured the tissue inside Link. He really shook the chains, but even in this agony he still felt close to his orgasm. With the vibrations inside his ass, his prostate was in cloud nine. Ganondorf saw the bulge in Link's front part of the underwear so he then left. Link was flabbergasted with his sudden exit. Wasn't he gonna finish the job? He was then shocked at what he saw next. Ganondorf came back with a needle. Ganondorf stuck the needle in Link's clothed cock.

The drug would prevent Link from orgasming so soon. Once the drug was done he would be able to come as he pleases. "What was in that?" Link asked feeling his cock harden at a rapid pace. "This my friend will extend my pleasure" Ganondorf said as he continued to shove the pseudo-cock in Link's ass. Link was now in a daze. Whatever the drug possessed turned Link on. "I feel dizzy" Link said. Ganondorf chuckled at the man's statement. He then got some ice and started to caress Link with the cold substance. The ice stung the cuts, and cooled Link off. "Damn this hurts ……" Link said as he felt himself being cooled from the aphrodisiac in him. Ganondorf then took the vibrator out and inserted a self made ice dildo. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ganondorf saw how Link's cock trembled and purposely left the ice dildo inside. Link grunted as he felt the ice melt in his caverns. "Let me go" Link cursed as Ganondorf pulled out his 13 inches of manhood and jerked off. The ice wasn't melting to plans so Ganondorf kept shoving the ice phallus inside till it was thawed completely. One hand jerked off while the other pumped the ice inside. Link's cock spewed pre and his nipples stood erect from the pain he felt. "Allright I think you've suffered enough" Ganondorf said as he took the ice cock out and let it melt in the Petri dish.

Link then felt his ankles being freed from the shackles. "Oh and don't get any ideas of trying to run. The drug will paralyze any movements that I don't like. The only way for the drug to decease is if I cum inside you" Ganondorf reassured. Link groaned. 'There goes my escape plan' Link thought mentally. Ganondorf didn't even give Link a chance before he plunged his mass inside the Hyrulian's ass. Link screamed in pain as Ganondorf thrusted his dick into his ass. Ganondorf's head rubbed against Link's prostate in no time, making Link groan even more. Sensations were rumbling through Link as his ass was being pounded by a massive cock. Ganondorf saw the anxiety inside the warrior and wanted to prolong the experience so he slowed down his thrusts in Link. "More….." Link whispered silently. "What?" Ganondorf asked to humiliate Link. "Hump me…more" Link said. "Say you want it" Ganondorf said as he sped up a little. "I want it" Link proclaimed. "Want what?" Ganondorf asked speeding up. "I want your juicy dick." Link said screaming.

"Yes! You're a little bitch who wants my dick aren't you" Ganondorf shouted as he fucked Link senselessly. "Awww fuck your ass is so tight. I am close" Ganondorf said as he kept fucking him. Link's ass spasmed around Ganondorf's cock and made Ganondorf cum inside the Hyrulian. "Ah Fuck yeah!!!!" Ganondorf cursed as cum blasted from his hose. He came inside for more than 3 minutes. When he pulled his flaccid cock out of Link, cum shot from Link's ass. Ganondorf panted for a few minutes before he saw Link's face turn beat red. His cock hadn't had release and it was hurting him. "Please….make me cum…." Link asked groaning. His body was bucking. Ganondorf just stood there. He unlocked Link's arms and before Link could touch himself, Ganondorf's lips surrounded the plump and throbbing cock. Link rubbed his nipples as Ganondorf sucked him off. Less than 3 minutes later Link shot his massive load inside the beast's mouth. He drank it all up. "Your cum was delicious" Ganondorf said kissing the flaccid member. Link looked away in embarrassment. The two kissed passionately.

Before Ganondorf left he kissed Link and said, Remember, you may have Zelda but your mine. You will always be mine. Ganondorf left with that being said. Link felt his heart flush as his lover walked into the dark night. He felt empty with out him but knew in his heart, his duty was to his princess but his love was for his enemy.

end


End file.
